A Convincing and Enjoyable Date
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Tails convinces Sonic to take Amy out on a date. Does it go well? Sonamy


**Happy Valentine's Day! I chose Sonamy for this holiday since I promised SAgotogether I would do more of them. I was like "Hey, since Valentine's Day is coming up I'll just do a Sonamy story for SAgotogether!" So here you go. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other characters**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Convincing and Enjoyable Date

 _Requested by SAgotogether_

Sonic groaned and rolled over on the couch as his two-tailed buddy sighed and spoke, "Sonic, you can't hide in here forever. Why not do something nice for her this year?"

Sonic groaned again, "Why? All she'll do is ask me to marry her and squeeze me to death with her death hugs!" Sonic shivered at the thought.

Tails bit his lip in wonder, "Well, I don't want you to stay shut away on Valentine's Day this year. You've done it _every_ year. And when you get out of the house the next day, Amy throws a hissy fit at you. I know you hate that. Just take her out-"

Sonic turned his head and interrupted him, "You want me to go on a date with her?! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!"

"I never said get together with her. I just said take her out to dinner or something. That way, she won't kill you the next day. Who knows, you might even enjoy it."

"Tails, you know anything that has to do with romance is not something I'm good at. Besides, she'll embarrass me in the diner and murder me with death hugs."

Tails put his hands on his hips, smiling evilly, "Come on! You're Sonic the Hedgehog! Hero of Mobius! Fastest Thing Alive! And here you are, collapsed against my sofa, telling me you can't take a girl out on a simple date!"

Sonic could feel his competitive side turn on, groaning, he shot off the couch and glared at Tails, "Fine! I'll do it, but I end up dead by the end of this day, I'm blaming you!"

Tails smiled, "Fine then."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amy screamed in delight as she rummaged through her closet. She couldn't believe it, Sonic actually asked her out! She didn't ask him and he said yes, _he_ asked _her!_ Trying to remain calm, she pulled out her pink valentine dress to match her fur. She couldn't wait! She's been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Now that it's here, she couldn't wait for tonight! It'll be so romantic!

"Miss Amy?" Cream, followed by Cheese, entered Amy's room, wondering why she screamed.

"Cream!" Amy exclaimed, running up to her with the dress in hand. "You won't believe it! Sonic asked me out on a date!"

A smile picked up on the sweet rabbit's face, "That's amazing, Miss Amy! When will he be here to pick you up?"

"He said around seven. I can't wait!" Amy bounced up and down and held the dress against her body, "Would this look okay on me?"

Cream nodded with a smile, "It looks great! I think Mr. Sonic will love it! What about you, Cheese?"

The blue chao hovered up and down with a big smile, "Chao! Chao!"

Amy smiled widely and ran to the bathroom to change.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonic couldn't believe he let Tails talk him into this. He moaned quietly and knocked on the pink hedgehog's door. A few moments later, it was opened.

"Hey Am-"

Sonic's breath left him when he saw how pretty she was. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress that flowed down to her knees. She wore simple sandals with about half an inch of heel and her hair was done up in a ponytail, but it was so short, so it just looked like a fuzzy bun. Sonic thought it was cute though. She was very beautiful; not even he can't admit that.

"A-Amy, you look nice…"

Amy smiled widely as a blush appeared, "Thank you, Sonic! You do too!"

Sonic didn't dress up. He was in his normal red sneakers and gloves, but Amy always thought he looked nice.

"Happy Valentine's Day, by the way," She spoke and pulled out a box in the shape of a heart. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but I was so excited when you asked me out, I forgot about it."

Sonic took the box with a friendly smile, "Thanks, Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Now, shall we go?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

Within two seconds, Sonic and Amy were at a restaurant. When they took their seats and made their orders, things got a little awkward between our hedgehog couple. Amy's been excited all day – no, all her life about this event, and now that it's actually happening, she was nervous. Sonic, on the other hand, had no idea how to start a conversation. The two of them knew each other well enough to finish each other sentences. They've talked about everything. And since Sonic hasn't been on a date in a long time, he didn't know what would be an appropriate conversation.

"So," Sonic started out randomly, causing Amy to jump in her seat at his voice, "What did you plan on doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Well, I was going to find you so I could give you the box of chocolates and so we could spend some time together, but you found me first!" She smiled.

Why did he ask that? That was a given. Out of all the questions Sonic could've asked her, it was that. He should've known.

Sonic mentally kicked himself and dug through his brain for another conversation starter, "Uh…"

Thankfully, Amy found one for him, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What did you plan on doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Um," Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, just hang out with Tails and watch TV or something."

"What made you ask me out?"

" _This is it, death awaits me,_ " Sonic thought. The words, "Because Tails told me to" would not earn him brownie points. He'd either lie and get away with it, or tell the truth and be killed. And he wasn't a liar; he hated lying. Luckily, the waiter saved him when he brought them their food. " _Thank you, Sir! You saved my life!_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonic and Amy walked out of the theater a hour and a half later, fingers entwined.

"That was awesome!" Amy exclaimed with a smile.

"That was! I gotta buy that movie when it comes out!" Sonic smiled back just as wide and squeezed her hand unintentionally, causing Amy to blush.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sonic. I appreciate it!"

"You're welcome."

Not far away in a park, was a group of people dancing. It seemed that they threw a party for Valentine's Day. Amy spotted this and jumped excitedly with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, Sonic! Let's go dance over there! It'll be awesome!" Before he could say anything, Sonic was being dragged by her to the center of the dance floor.

"Wait! Amy! I-I…"

She stopped and turned to him, concerned for him, "What is it?"

Amy, with an eyebrow raised slightly and her head slightly cocked to the side, had on such an adorable look that even Sonic couldn't help but blush. Pushing these thoughts aside and ignoring the heat on his face, he looked around at everyone dancing and quietly said, "I…I can't dance…"  
"Oh!" She smiled brightly and took his hands in hers, "Don't worry, Sonic! _I_ know how to dance. It's quite simple actually! Put your hand here…" This time, Amy blushed as she put Sonic's hand on her waist. "And your other hand here…" She raised Sonic's hand in hers in the air and looked him in the eyes as they stepped closer together. "Now, just step with me."

Sonic won't admit it, but he enjoyed slow-dancing with Amy. A smile grew on his face and Amy relaxed a bit. Knowing that he wouldn't bolt and leave her standing there in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone, humiliated, calmed her. Song after song passed by until our hedgehog couple were one of the only people left in the park. It was half-passed midnight and even the musicians were packing up to leave. Sonic and Amy took the cue and began walking away hand-in-hand, with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance, Amy."

"No problem. If you need any more lessons or something, let me know," She looked away blushing, but Sonic knew full well what she meant. In other words, what she said was "No problem. Now we can dance together more often!" Sonic smiled and nudged her playfully.

"What was that for?" Amy smiled and nudged him back.

"Oh nothing…"

Deep within Sonic's heart, he looked forward to dancing with her again. It was quite surprising to him. He figured Amy would make a big deal about it and tell the world. He also figured she would go nuts at the diner as well, but she didn't. Sonic realized that he had judged Amy wrong. Maybe he should give her a chance…

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sonic," Amy stopped and turned to him.

At first, Sonic was confused by why she was saying that, but then he looked up and saw that they were at her house. He frowned, disappointed, but said, "Yup! Happy Valentine's Day, Ames!"

Amy blushed at the nickname and smiled, "You too, Sonic. Thanks again for taking me out! I had a great time!" With a kiss on the cheek, she turned and started up the steps of her porch.

Sonic was surprised: he liked the kiss on his cheek. It left warm feeling against his skin and he found his heart pounding.

"Hey, Ames!"

Amy turned around before she touched the doorknob of her front door. She blinked twice, confused.

Sonic's face went redder and he adjusted in his position nervously. He opened his mouth and found himself speaking words he never thought he'd say, "Would you like to go out some other time this week?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **This took like two weeks to write. I'm sorry! I'm not dead! I promise! Anyway, I hope it's not rushed. I'm sorry for the lame title! That's the best I could do! If you review and tell me a better title, I'll gladly change it. I hope you liked this story and have a very Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
